


Spiderbaby wants to cuddle

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this wonderful fanfic by @losingmymindtonight“ As soon as he was actually on the couch, Peter sat there for a second, half curled around his knees and glazed eyes fixated on the flickering TV.Then, he crawled into Tony’s lap.The older man was so stunned that he didn’t even react. Rhodey had to shove a pillow into Clint’s face to quiet his howls of laughter, and the rest of the Avengers were only marginally more sensitive. Steve was the only one who didn’t laugh, although he did fix the pair with one of the fondest, dopiest smiles Tony had ever seen.The kid curled into a ball, knees pushed up against Tony’s ribs and face pressed into his neck. He gave a sleepy sigh as he nestled in closer”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	Spiderbaby wants to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Times Peter Sleepwalked And The 1 Time He Pretended He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673719) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 




End file.
